


[83line/澈特] 我守着他们, 而你守着我

by Heeteukxx83xx710701



Category: 83line - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heeteukxx83xx710701/pseuds/Heeteukxx83xx710701
Summary: 现背小甜饼澈特 HE 短是澈在熊孩子说要去成员家住的联想
Relationships: Kim Heechul/Park Jungsoo | Leeteuk
Kudos: 5





	[83line/澈特] 我守着他们, 而你守着我

现背小甜饼

结束了在宿舍的拍摄后, 金希澈和申东熙道了别就往家里跑, 打开家的大门, 朴正洙正在厨房里背对着他忙活着, 踢掉脚上的红色拖鞋, 换上家居用的那双红色拖鞋, 快步走上前从后环住了那人的腰.

「回来啦?」金希澈的身上还带着些许冷冽的寒气, 喷洒在耳边的呼吸也都还带着淡淡的酒气, 朴正洙扬起浅浅的梨窝, 腾空一只手抚上了金希澈环在腰上的手, 另一只手继续搅拌着锅里的解酒汤.

「嗯!特儿...澈儿今天可没有喝醉喔!」金希澈把脸埋在朴正洙的肩膀, 像只小狗那样撒着娇.

「哎古!我们澈儿真乖!来, 把这喝了!不然明天又要头疼了...」朴正洙把火关掉, 盛了一碗解酒汤递到了金希澈的手里, 踮起脚在他那位只要一喝了酒就喜欢撒娇的爱人脸上轻吻了一下.

「要特儿喂才喝...」金希澈搂着朴正洙的腰又在唇上吻了一下, 扁起嘴眨着大大的眼睛向爱人撒娇.

「你啊!」朴正洙没好气地笑了笑, 每次都是这样, 只要金希澈眨着大眼睛和他撒娇, 他就一定拒绝不了, 只好认命地任由金希澈牵着他坐到了餐桌前.

「今天拍摄顺利吗?」朴正洙拿起勺子把汤吹凉一点才递到金希澈的嘴边.

「顺利啊!」喝下一口解酒汤, 又接着张开嘴等着朴正洙把吹凉了的汤递到他的嘴边.

「对了!今天我在节目上说了之后要去不同的成员家轮流借宿...你不是总担心我在这里出入会被人拍到吗?这样也算能有个说法...万一真被拍到了, 就说我在你家借宿, 再不然就说我在东海家借宿也行...」听了金希澈的话, 朴正洙轻轻点了点头, 又把一勺解酒汤吹凉了喂到了金希澈的嘴边, 二人就这样你喂我喝的把一整碗解酒汤喝光了.

「希澈啊...谢谢你!」把最后一口汤都喂进了金希澈的嘴里后, 朴正洙放下了勺子, 认真地看向金希澈.

「正洙在说什么傻话呢?」金希澈牵过了朴正洙放在桌面上的手.

「这么多年以来, 你为我忍让了多少, 没有人会比我更清楚了..这些年来, 我努力守着suju, 而你就努力守着我...你接纳我的唠叨, 忍受我的胡思乱想, 包容我所有的不完美, 辛苦了希澈啊!」朴正洙伸手抚着金希澈的脸颊, 眼眶忍不住地泛上了水光.

「傻瓜...去年我向你求婚时就说过, 就算你不答应, 我也会永远伴着你做你最大的后盾...更何况你都答应了, 可不能反悔了!」金希澈伸手把朴正洙眼尾的泪珠擦掉, 朴正洙也没想到自己会这么眼浅, 笑了笑把剩余的眼泪都擦掉.

「我这辈子最不可能反悔的, 就是答应嫁给你这件事..」朴正洙弯起了嘴角, 低着头脸颊微红, 被金希澈拉进怀里吻住了唇.

这是一个带着淡淡酒气的吻, 还有一点解酒汤的味道, 不过朴正洙觉得, 他感受到的, 全都是面前这个要和他厮守一生的男人对他满满的爱和包容.

END


End file.
